


Clientele

by purplelotus81



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelotus81/pseuds/purplelotus81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick takes on a new client with an unusual request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clientele

Worick walked into the room finding a white envelope propped against an empty glass and heard the shower running. There was a cut glass decanter that, when he brought his nose to it, was full of cognac. Worick opened the envelope that was fat with 100 and 50 dollar bills. The client paid for four hours of his time. He had not entertained a single woman for that long in a while. He was up for the challenge. He poured himself a drink, placed the money in his jacket pocket, and had a seat facing the door waiting for her to come into the room.  
Simone stood under the tap until the water ran cold. The blood had swirled down the drain. She scrubbed herself until she felt clean. It was always such dirty work that she was ashamed that she enjoyed. She didn't feel human. She was a monster. The world let her know it. Her S/0 tags lay between her breast while she turned the water off. She dried off, rubbed almond oil on her skin and slipped the robe over her body. She took a breath before exiting the bathroom.  
Worick rose from the chair when she entered the room. She was very pretty and petite, just they way he liked his women. She looked like butterscotch and had large dark eyes with shoulder length brown hair. She was in great shape beneath the robe. He liked a woman who worked out. Keeping up may not be so difficult after all.  
"Hello, pretty lady. Worick Arcangelo at your service." He kissed her small hand, taken aback by their roughness.  
"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I heard that you are often reluctant to take on new clients." Her voice was quiet like it was not used very much.  
"Since this is our first time together, tell me what you want and what I can do for you."  
"I don't sleep well. I want you lay with me. Hold me." She said looking away.  
"I can do more than hold you, love."  
She looked back at the handsome man towering over her, smiling, inviting warm. She knew she made the right choice.  
"I know your dick is among the best in Ergastulum. As a freelancer, your clients are very...possessive of their time with you. They didn't want to give you up. Big Mama didn't want to tell me how to contact you without compensation first. I don't want that from you. Not today anyway."  
Worick noticed the familiar metallic beads around her neck. He looked at her silently asking her permission while his fingers hooked at the chain pulling from the folds of her robe until he held the tags in his hand.  
"If I wanted to really fuck you, I could command you." He said fingering the embossed tags reading them. Her name was Simone Kane.  
"I guess you could but do you follow every law, Mr. Arcangelo? Well, neither do I".br /> He smiled wider at her boldness and veiled threat. A tag that was open about her desires that acted independently of the laws. He stepped away from her and began removing his clothes.  
"Do you want me completely naked?" Worick worked his belt loose.  
"Is that how you sleep?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. I want you comfortable. I sleep naked too. Is that going to be hard for you?"  
" Put it like this, pardon me if I get excited. Pardon me if I don't."  
She smiled. It was warm and genuine. Worick dropped his pants already semi erect. His body was beautiful. She removed her robe. She was peppered with scars and freckles on an otherwise flawless well defined, toned little body. He guided her to the bed. They positioned themselves where he was spooning her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and began to breathe her in. She smelled like mint all over. Her breathing began to match his own. He found himself stroking her hair, relaxed in this position. It felt natural. For a person who had trouble sleeping she fell quickly. Worick lay beside her for the first hour touching her skin, holding her tags, looking at her face. There was turmoil there. Uneasy dreams were coming as her body began to sweat and her breathing began to speed up. Worick did the only thing he could think to do. He began to pet her. Shush her. Remind her that he was there. He held her tighter and whispered she was safe. He did the things that worked for him with the nightmares became overwhelming. She calmed after an eternity. He rested his head on her shoulder and fell into an easy dreamless sleep.  
She stirred against his body. He responded by squeezing tighter. She shifted and turned toward him looking at his handsome face. He opened his strikingly blue eye and smiled. She looked at the clock.  
"I owe you more money."  
"Don't worry about it." He squinted at the time and brought his lips to hers. "It is new day."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't own any of the wonderful Gangsta characters. Simone belongs to me.


End file.
